


Just Let Me Buy You Flowers

by Mualhani



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, First Crush, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mualhani/pseuds/Mualhani
Summary: "I'm not blind, and you know that. We've all seen the way you two steal away and interact over the years, so I'm curious. What are you to each other?"Cheeks pushed up in a smile that was joyous with a twinge of melancholy."Whatever the other needed to be in the moment, that's what role we would take. Above all else though, we are friends, and I love her dearly. Enough so that I know when to smooth over my jealousy and when to let my anger eat me alive."





	1. Innocent and Agitated

**Author's Note:**

> I'm guessing if you're here, you want to read some beautiful stories about a beautiful flower, no? Then good. However, if you're here to be another useless fuck that wants to bash Sakura for even _breathing_ , then kindly scoot your ass out of my door. No one made you click the link.
> 
> Now then, this will include a wide range of themes and events gone past, but this is mostly a testament to someone that deserves a lot more love. Quite honestly, I started out hating Sakura, but she grew on me the older I got. So, I might as well write something for my beautiful wife.

The first time you were faced with an attraction to females, you were fourteen years old and five seconds from peeling the skin on your arm off.

While chasing your dog down through some brush on a summer morning, you had managed to get into some poison ivy, albeit unknowingly. It wasn't long after you leashed the beast and were on the way home, that the telltale sign of redness and frantic itching. You knew your parents weren't home at the moment, so asking them was out of the question. In some last minute thinking, you made a beeline to the Haruno residence, knowing that Sakura would be able to give you some good advice.

Scratching madly at your arm while waiting for anyone to open the door, you were greeted with your friend lightly flushed from the heat and pink tresses pulled back into a short ponytail. She wore a lovely sundress—floral print, light and cotton that brushed the ground with each movement—and smiled fondly at you. Were it not for the heat, Sakura would surely question the blush darkening your cheeks, but you were thankful when her attention was drawn to your panicked scratching. Immediately, she drew you into the kitchen—leaving your dog to relax in the hallway—and sat you down while she gathered a few things to help treat it.

As she sat beside you and began to gently rub the area with a cotton ball soaked in alcohol, Sakura gently scolded you for being so careless, albeit she found it hilarious that you had been chasing your dog. You laughed along with her, but the trepidation you felt was undeniable; eyes occasionally catching hers when you looked up from where she worked. A part of you wanted to blame it on the heat making you a little delirious and out of sorts, but you couldn't deny the way you seemed drawn to softness of her lips. When her hair fell in her face, you felt an urge in your fingertips to gently tuck it back into place.

It was an innocent attraction, and you felt no real shame in it.

When she began to apply a homemade cream to the enflamed skin, you jolted a little at the cold sensation; the pink haired ninja giggling softly at your reaction. You grumbled, but relaxed as she worked the medicine into your skin with a gentleness that was as soothing as it was nerve wracking. It was as if you could barely control yourself with each touch of her hands, every word dipped in the sweet lilt of her voice and the tenderness reflected in those wintery, green eyes. So many sensations clashing at once and you felt so alive under them; electrified.

When you were fourteen, you realized that you had never had a crush until then.


	2. Earth Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _❝They say women are from Venus, Venus, Venus, but I love my Earth girls. I know you've never seen it, seen it, seen it, but I've been around the world...❞_

"Have you always collected these?"

Setting the canister holding your baby aloe vera back in the window—making a mental note to prune the tips a little—you turned to where Sakura sat. In her lap was an old cookie tin that held a plethora of crystals and stones, some tumbled and some as rough as the day they were formed, but all beautiful. You smiled and saddled up next to her on the bed, picking up a smooth piece of Tiger Jasper and rubbing your thumb across the multicolored bands. 

"Yeah. My pops started me when I was a kid and found this big chunk of quartz while poking around some caves with him. He said that the energies within them would be able to guide me through anything; good or bad." 

As you tucked the stone back inside, she picked up another one and held it to the light of the open window; a soft, pink color and perfectly tumbled. "This one might be my favorite, for obvious reasons. What's it called?" 

Her green gaze flitted to yours for a moment, a fondness there that never failed to tighten your throat and flutter your insides. 

"Th-that one is a Rose Quartz. It's a pretty standard gem, but always seems to have a calm energy when I hold it. Let me see it right quick."

Handing the crystal over, you instructed her to shut her eyes and concentrate on what was felt. Gently so, you pressed the smooth gem to her chest and held it there; taking the opportunity to gaze over the delicate features of her face. "It represents unconditional love in its purest form, so when I hold it, it always manifests with warmth. I don't draw on this energy a lot, but it's always...comforting, I suppose. When I've had a rough mission and I come home, I almost always meditate with it."

Jolted out of your thoughts by another hand clasping over your own, a blush worked across your face as you were met with an affectionate smile and tender, jade irises. Beneath your palm, you could almost swear that Sakura's heartbeat could be felt through the Rose Quartz, but you knew better. It was a synchronization of energies; hers, yours and the stone. A wavelength that spoke and answered in the same moment. 

"I can feel it. It's like the feeling you get when you've come home, whether to somewhere or someone. Or those hours in the morning when it's still quiet and you're safe under the covers..."

Her fingers curled around your hand, but made no move to pull it away; only to lean forward and press her forehead to your own. You were frozen, so afraid to speak and ruin a moment that you were unsure you would ever get again. Instead, you gazed with a barely contained tenderness into her eyes and let the moment be what it was. Surrounded by several plants that hung in your room, a thrumming of energy that only the Earth could offer and a lovely flower that put even the loveliest of gladioli to shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lovely song about lovely women of the world. I urge anyone to have a listen. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/yx6r_JHxwHs


End file.
